The Lonely Plusle
by the.new.and.improved.pikachu
Summary: Plusle left his 10-year old trainer, Brendan, to live a human life. 2 years later, Brendan calls her and decides to have a little meeting with her to catch up. Plusle and Brendan secretly liked each other, but both don't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Plusle's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching some TV alone, and suddenly the phone rings. I didn't know who it was, but I answered it.

"Hello?" I said to the phone, confused on who would call me at this time of night, since it was almost midnight.

"Um, hello. Is this Plusle?" the unknown caller said.

"I know that voice", I thought. It sounded like someone that I knew. It sounded so deep and rich. It was so familiar.

"Brendan?" I asked in a sort of shocked way.

"Plusle, I wanted to ask you something", Brendan said to me on the other side of the receiver. I did not know what he would want with me, even though he's my trainer.

But ever since I left to live the life like a normal human, I couldn't have stopped thinking of him! His white cap, brown eyes, I missed him and all my friends he caught along his journey.

"What is it that you need?" I asked sort of scared. I almost felt like I was gonna shock myself.

"I was thinking we could meet and talk a little. It's been almost 2 years since you left", he said in an embarressed voice.

I couldn't even believe what he just said to me. He's asking me on a date!

"Um, sure", I said and hung up. I sat on the couch blushing furiously. Those words that he said couldn't stop spinning around my mind.

I suddenly got up and started to calm down. "Relax", I said to myself. "It's only going to be a little chat".

 **Next morning**

Brendan's POV

I was so excited to finally see Plusle again. I wish I can tell her how much I love her, but I know she would freak out.

I dressed up in a green t-shirt, my white hat, jeans, and red sneakers.

I got to the phone again and dialed Plusle again. I thought she would be asleep, but she picked up the phone on the second ring.

She yawned and the first word she said with her beautiful voice was "Hello?" sort of sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepy head", I said to her. "I was thinking we could meet a Starduck at around noon."

"Okay, sounds good", she said. "But I will be a bit late. Can you order me my favorite?"

"Oran and Pech berry?" I asked while blushing a little.

"Yeah. And Brendan?" she replied.

"Yes, Plusle?" I asked.

"There's some things that I need to speak to you abot, too, okay?" she said and hung up.  
I checked the clock and saw it was 10:00 AM. I grabbed my bag, and started rushing out the house, excited to see my one and only love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noon**

Plusle's POV

I put on a little tutu and small tank top with white leggings and yellow pumps. When I looked in the mirror, I was blushing so much that my face was light pink.

I put on a red bag on my left shoulder with my purse and other items inside.

I walked out of my apartment and started to walk to Starduck. When I was walking there, I thought about what to say to Brendan.

Once I got to the entrance, I saw that Brendan was already ordering. I walked and stood next to him.

"Two Oran and Pecha berry frappes, please", he said to the cashier as he had his wallet in his left hand.

"That will be 42.86, please", the cashier said in a normal, no-expression voice.

I took out my wallet and got out a $50 bill, but Brendan said, "Keep it. I'll pay."

He got a $50 bill out of his wallet the bill looking exactly the same as mine, and gave it to the cashier.

After he got the change, Brendan said to me, "Why not go find ourselves a table?"

I walked over to a very clean table for 2 and sat in one of the chairs.

I sat there gazing at Brendan's handsome face that almost made me want to send out a few volts.

I saw him come over with our frappes and sat down on the other chair across from me. My heart pumped and pounded against my chest as he gave me mine.

His eyes sparkled like diamonds. I felt my spine tingle a little with fear.

He started to sip his frappe and started to say, "Plusle, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

That's when I stood up and kissed him on the lips deeply. I saw that Brendan started to blush dark red and put his warm hands on my cheeks.

I wanted to confess to him that I loved him, but I knew he would start to freak out that one of his Pokemon was in love with its trainer.

But suddenly, he let go and said in a nice, calm voice, "Plusle, I've wanted to say this to you far a long time. I love you."

I started to cry a little and said kinda quietly, "I love you, too." and kissed him again.

I felt like I was doing something wrong, but I suddenly noticed that I hadn't. I saw that Brendan was starting to enjoy it and held me close to him.

We finished our frappes and threw them out. We both walked to a beautiful meadow to watch the sunset together.

I curled into Brendan's arms and layed on his chest sleepy.

He kissed me on the forehead gently and stroked my hair.

"I guess we are an item, huh?" he said.

I said as a reply, "Yeah, I guess we are", and fell asleep inside his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brendan moved in with Plusle in her apartment. Plusle and Brendan are now both having a good life together. Plusle right now is 1 month pregnant._

 **1 Month Later**

Brendan's POV

I woke up laying next to Plusle, who was sleeping sideways facing me.

I wrapped my arms around her and she grinned a little. Her wavy, pink hair all over her pillow made her look even more beautiful.

Her eyes opened, revealing her ocean blue eyes, and greeted me by saying, "Good morning".

We both stood up from the bed and made breakfast together. She made Pokepuffs while I made some Pokeblocks.

"How'd you sleep, love?" I asked her while she was decorating one of the Pokepuffs.

"I slept well, how about you?" she replied and added a cherry on the whip cream.

"Same as you", I said as my response.

We both sat down on the kitchen stools and gave each other our baked treats. Plusle enjoyed it when I fed her, and I enjoyed it when she fed me, too.

She gave me a lttle kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"I'm going to buy a few things from the Pokemart", she said as she got herself a hoodie and sneakers.

"Can I come?" I asked her as she put them on her clothes.

She replied with a nod and gave me my usual attire.

I put it on and we both walked out of her apartment.

I brought my Pokemon, TMs & HMs, potions and elixirs, my wallet, and berries. Plusle only brought her own Pokeball and her wallet, plus some of her makeup.

 **At Lilycove City...**

Normal POV

Brendan and Plusle first walked into the Pokemon center to heal Brendan's party.

As Brendan walked up to Nurse Joy and gave him his Poke balls that contained his Pokemon, Plusle sat in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room.

Nurse Joy gave him back his healed Pokemon, and said, "Thank you, your Pokemon are now in full health. Hope to see you again!"

Plusle got up and saw and trainer walking up to Brendan. She walked up to them and said confused, "Brendan, who's this?"

"Oh, it's one of my old pals, Ash", Brendan said and shaked Ash's hand.

"Nice to see you again, but I see you already have a girlfriend", Ash said and giggled a little.

Plusle shook Ash's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you", and saw his Pikachu on his right shoulder.

Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, and rubbed his cheek on her neck.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash exclaimed. "You'll electrify her!"

Pikachu kept going, but Plusle didn't get shocked once. She grabbed Pikachu and petted him gently. Pikachu started to squeal a little.

"It's nice to meet you, too", Plusle said.

Brendan gave Pikachu back to Ash.

Ash hugged Pikachu really tight and looked at Plusle for a few seconds. He started to blush a little, but it wasn't really visible.

Plusle hugged Brendan by the waist and Brendan wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

Ash started to frown a little, and Brendan said shocked, "Ash, are you still single?!"

Ash nodded a little and said, "I know this girl from Kalos that I knew since we were kids, and I really like her".

"Yeah, and?" Brendan asked.

"I just don't know when to ask her out", Ash replied in a shy voice. "She thinks I'm back in Kanto, and she's here in town".

Brendan let go of Plusle and patted Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry", Brendan said. "I'll help you".

Ash started to smile and hugged Brendan tight. "Thanks", Ash said.

"Don't mention it", Brendan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Plusle's apartment...**

Ash's POV

Brendan got a key out and opened the door to a very large apartment.

I sat on the couch and Pikachu sat on my lap.

"Plusle, go and find Serena", I heard Brendan say to her as I looked around the living room. "Distract her for a while, and I'll call you when we're ready to bring her in".

Plusle grabbed the key out of Brendan's hand and put it in her pocket. She then walked out, leaving me, Brendan, and Pikachu the only ones in the apartment.

"Okay, Ash, let's start off with the basics", Brendan said to me while making gestures with his hands.

"If you wanna get a girl, give her something she really likes", he explained while I was starting to doze off.

I finally couldn't take it and stood up. "I was thinking", I said, "That we can have a double date, instead".

Brendan blinked a few times like he had something in his eye and said, "That's not a bad idea, actually".

My stomach started to rumble a little, and I walked to the kitchen cabinet to grab a snack. All there was was Pokepuff and rice balls. I grabbed one of them and started to bite into it.

While I was chewing, I saw Brendan on the phone talking to somebody.

He put it on speaker and said, "Did you find her yet?"

Plusle's voice was coming out of the phone, saying, "Yeah, we were just talking about what she did in Kalos and how she and Ash met".

I started to blush a little, but it was okay since it wasn't a video chat. Just thinking about Serena made my heart pound fast.

"Well, we're ready, okay?" Brendan said.

"Okay", Plusle said and hung up.

Brendan walked into the closet and grabbed two tuxedos, one with a red tie and the other with a blue tie.

He gave the one with the red tie to me and said, "Girls want to see a man with style."

My spine was tingling. Brendan noticed and said, "Don't worry, we wear the same size".

But that wasn't the thing that I was worried about. I was worried if Serena would hate me for lying to her about going to Kanto.

I told that to Brendan and he replied, "You'll make it up to her with this. I bet she really likes you as much as you like her".

"I hope so", I thought.

 **7:30 PM**

Plusle's POV

Me and Serena were at the mall shopping for something to wear for the double date.

Serena picked out a beautiful yellow dress with a rose gold pink trim and belt.

I gave her a blue and pink strapless dress that I thought matched her and personality.

We both paid for the dresses and put them on in the dressing rooms. Serena said, "I wish Ash liked me as much as I do".

"He does like you", I replied to not leave her hanging. "Trust me".

We both walked out of the store and went to the restaurant Brendan told us to go to, Applebeedrill's.

I saw that Ash and Brendan already got us a table. I sat next to Brendan, and Serena sat next to Ash, who looked not so bad in Brendan's attire.

Pikachu was at a different table with Ash and Brendan's Pokemon.

Serena blushed a little, and so did Ash.

Brendan held my hand, and Ash followed his lead. He probably told Ash to do what he did.

"You look so beautiful", Ash said to Serena sort of embarrassed.

Brendan made a hand gesture to Ash, another thing he taught Ash.

Ash looked at Brendan's gesture, which confused me a lot, and Serena directly on the lips. Mission successful.

But that was only before the food arrived. Once it arrived, Serena was in Ash's arms, blushing light red.

I ordered some spicy Pokepuffs, Brendan ordered some fried Magikarp, Ash ordered rice balls, and Serena ate from Ash's plate.

When we all finished while waiting for the check, me and Serena went to the bathroom to have a private talk.

"Thanks for the help", Serena told me happily and hugged me tight.

"No problem, me and Brendan sort of had the same problem when we had our first date", I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightime**

Normal POV

Everyone was asleep in the apartment. Ash and Serena slept in the foldable couch while Bredan and Plusle slept in the bed.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. It doesn't creak, so no sound came out as it opened.

A dark figure with a red hoodie tiptoed to the bed where Brendan and Plusle were sleeping. He pulled the covers of them slowly, making sure they didn't wake up.

Plusle started to shiver and the figure got her arm.

She started to scream, but the figure put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it", he said and put a rag in her mouth to keep her from making a sound.

The figure picked her up and ran out. He closed the door and made absolutely no sound while doing the actions.

They went to a building and the figure put Plusle in an industructible cell.

"What do you want with me?!" Plusle cried to the figure, pleading for an answer.

The figure didn't replied and took the hoodie off his head. It showed a Team Magma logo.

Plusle saw two chain coming out of the wall and they chained her down by the arms.

She started to scream in pain, and yelled, "Let me go!"

"Not until you get what me and my boss want, the red orb", the figure said in deep voice.

"I don't have this red orb", Plusle said confused. Brendan never told her what it was, but he was the one who had it.

"Your lying", the figure said, and pulled the chains down. Plusle was chained to the floor and started to cry.

"Your not getting out until you give me what I want", the figure said and walked away, leaving her there, chained to the ground.


End file.
